


Frozen Spell

by Lucielives



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucielives/pseuds/Lucielives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn tries to have a bit of fun with Spike when one of Willow's spells goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Spell

As far as Willow’s magic mishaps went, this wasn’t so bad. At least, Dawn didn’t think so. After all, nobody’s pets had grown tentacles ( _that_ was a job, figuring out what slithery creatures running around town were demons and which was Furry McFurrison from across the street), nothing was invisible (actually kind of unusual) and Sunnydale was most definitely not a monochromatic purple.

 Dawn glanced around to make sure nobody noticed her, not because it was dangerous- for once, it was midafternoon and not the middle of the night; she just didn’t want anyone from school asking why she was hanging out in a graveyard alone. She wiggled in excitement and gave a little half skip around the gravestones. This never happened, only in the movies (okay, maybe not around here, but still! Something both non-lethal and exciting was happening in _her_ life).

 Dawn paused in front of Spike’s crypt. He probably didn’t even know yet- he was almost certainly asleep. For a minute, she reconsidered waking the grumpy vampire. But Willow and Tara had insisted that they could take care of the problem themselves, Buffy and Xander were both still at work, and Giles was back in England. It had to be Spike; there was no one else. Plus, it had to be now, before the spell ended.

So with a grin on her face and the impossible snowflakes floating in the Californian July air, Dawn rapped on Spike’s door. “Do you want to build a snowman?”


End file.
